Rebirthing
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: Canon. GF. In the anime, Shadow died protecting Raven & was reborn. Under Prozen's control, he attacks and nearly kills Raven. What was going through his mind? What happened after they escaped? The story of Shadow's rebirthing, from his POV. Please R & R!


**AN-** Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here! This is (currently) a one-shot about Shadow that is canon and takes place during the episodes _The Ancient Memory_ and _The Zoid Eve_and also continues after Shadow and Raven's escape from the cavern. If you love Raven or Shadow, this could be a tearjerker! The last part is of my own making and isn't in the show, and also parts in the cavern are mine, too. Keep in mind this **_is_** my first fic, so I'm still learning! Alright, without further a-due, my fic _**Rebirthing**_!!

**Disclaimer: **Almost forgot, heh. Zoids isn't mine and belongs to its proper owners. I only own my storyline, this fic, the parts I made up, and a few Zoids model kits in my room.XP

* * *

**_.:Rebirthing:._**

**_The Charged Particle Beam ripped across the landscape, heading straight for the Geno Breaker. Raven saw it barreling towards us, but couldn't react. I took control from him and turned the massive Zoid, just clearing the Beam. Raven called my name in fear, but my only answer was a pain-filled scream. I had reached my limit, my energy dangerously low, but I knew if I separated the Geno would freeze. The shockwave of the Beam had badly damaged the Breaker and knocked Raven unconscious, and I knew that Van would try and attack if we stayed. Using the last of my energy, I forced the wounded Zoid up the valley wall and away from immediate danger, but it couldn't take anymore. It managed another thirty feet before it collapsed to the ground. I opened the cockpit and unlatched Raven's harness before I shot out of the Core, landing beside the fallen Zoid. Pain. Pain was all I felt; my body red with heat from the extended fuse. The red glow faded as the heat dissipated, but something was wrong. Very wrong. My legs stiffened, and the metal that was my body slowly began changing before my very eyes. I growled in pain, the stone creeping over me. "Shadow! Hang on! I'm coming!" I lifted my head at Raven's voice, but it was too late. I whined a last time before everything went black-_**

_**Nothing…**_

* * *

_'It is time…'_

I slowly opened my eyes, but saw nothing but green and bubbles. I tried to uncurl my long tail, but something restricted my movements. _'W-Where am I…?' _I flexed my claws and talons, testing my functions. _'Shadow, it's time to awaken…' _I watched intently as the glass that imprisoned me cracked and finally shattered, spilling me and the liquid that surrounded me to the floor below. My internal systems were still not fully operational, so I just lay there in the puddle of regeneration fluid. _'Why was I in a statis pod? I can't remember anything. What happened?' _I laid there, feeling more of the liquid stream down my black metal body and pool beneath me.

I heard muffled voices somewhere in the cavern, but I neither knew nor understood. One voice shouted my name. I cracked open an eye and saw a figure staring at me. Two others were in the cavern- a young woman and an Organoid. I sensed another presence in the cave near me, but I was to busy taking in my surroundings to care.

The cave had a strange, violet glow, which reflected off the water that was pooled on the ground, casting eerie shadows on the figures, and the dangerously sharp rock formations that covered the floor and ceiling. I watched as the figure that had shouted my name ran towards me.

I watched as he knelt down and placed a hand on my snout. The boy looked oddly familiar to me, but my thoughts were broken by a powerful voice.

_'Shadow… arise and serve your master, the Dark Kaiser! Attack!'_

I felt energy serge through me as my systems became operational again. The figure moved back slightly as my eyes flashed open, filled with anger. The young woman yelled at the boy before me to get away, but I was too quick. I spun on the ground, flicking my tail around and smashing it into the teen, knocking him backwards. He landed with a _thud_ in a puddle of water. As I stood, I heard the woman's gasp and my master's laughing.

_'Good Shadow!'_

I turned to the boy and roared menacingly as he tried to sit up.

"Shadow?" he whispered, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

_'How does he know my name?'_ I thought, _'It doesn't matter, I must serve my master.' _The teen stared at me, and the Kaiser laughed at the whole scene for reasons I didn't understand. I watched the boy stand back up as I walked up and stood before him.

"What's going on? Don't you remember me?! We were a team! Shadow!"

I growled and swiped at him, but he jumped back, narrowly avoiding my claws.

"I don't understand!" he shouted, staring at me.

"Don't you see? Shadow has been resurrected as my loyal servant!" My master replied, smirking.

"What?!" The teen yelled, turning his back to me to face the Kaiser.

_'Big mistake!' _I smirked as he let his guard down. I growled and whipped my tail around, hitting the teen and sending him flying. He fell to the ground hard almost fifteen feet away and turned on his side to face me as I walked up to him. I stood over him, a rumbling growl emanating from deep within my throat. He looked up at me as I prepared to pounce. I was about to strike, when a blue figure rammed my side, forcing me away from the injured boy.

The figure turned out to be the blue Organoid I had seen earlier, belonging to the young woman, who was now trying to help the teen. The Organoid bit into my neck, growling loudly. I shook it off and bit back into its neck, as it had me. It roared and shook me off, preparing for another attack. I sprang forward, my jaws clamping shut on its shoulder. It hissed in fury and pain, snapping at me in an attempt to free itself. I helped it, by whipping it with my heavy tail. The Organoid was knocked backwards, hissing angrily as it tried to regain its balance. I growled and tensed, ready to attack.

I heard the two moving off to my left, causing both the blue Organoid and me to turn and look. They were both standing now, staring at the fight with disbelief. The blue Organoid was distracted, its guard down. Seeing the opening, I charged forward and ducked. As expected, the Organoid turned to me, but it wasn't prepared for my attack. I reared up, smashing my snout into the blue Organoid's chin. It screamed hoarsely and stumbled away, dazed from the blow. The woman gasped and called the Organoid, causing it to turn away from me to face her. Its guard once again fell, and I attacked. I rammed into the Organoid, knocking it over and sending it tumbling.

I was about to pounce on the hapless creature when I heard a strange noise and the boy's shouting. I turned around to see the boy on his back, angrily shouting at the Kaiser. _'No one resists my master's power…' _I growled lowly as I turned towards them. The woman was first to see me.

"Oh no… Specula! SPECULA!!" she cried for her Organoid, but it was too weak to even growl back. I growled evilly as she turned to me. I took a step forward and roared, causing her to back up in fright. Tensing, I got ready to pounce at the slightest movement.

A weak hiss to my right caught my attention. I turned away from the frightened woman and towards the sound's source- the blue Organoid I had just defeated. It was hunched over, but was standing none-the-less, which made it a threat. Roaring, I charged, smacking into the wounded Organoid. It screamed and bit at me, but I easily avoided it and pinned the Organoid to the ground with my foot. It mewed pitifully, and weakly clawed me. It didn't hurt me in the least, in fact, I felt almost sorry for it.

"Specula no!" the woman screamed and ran towards me. I roared and lunged at her, my jaws open wide. She shrieked and jumped back, just out of range of my jaws. That frustrated me, but I saw a quicker way to take her out. Growling, I flicked my tail around, smacking it into her. She fell to the ground, out-cold from my strike.

"Reese!" I heard the teen shout, seeing me attack the woman. Stepping off the now unmoving Organoid, I turned to him and snarled. Surprisingly, he managed to get to his feet, albeit shakily.

_'Shadow, kill him. Do whatever you please.'_

_'Yes, master.' _Growling, I advanced towards him. He didn't even try to escape, but I would have caught him even if he tried. I lunged at him, jaws agape. He ducked to the side at the last possible second, my jaws snapping shut mere inches from his throat. I growled in frustration that he had avoided my attack. I swung my head, smacking into him and tossing him into the air. He hit the ground hard almost ten feet away and was still, knocked unconscious from the force of the impact.

I prepared to pounce, but a sudden, sharp pain in my tail broke my focus. I shrieked and wheeled around to face my new foe. I grunted in surprise, for my attacker was none-other than the blue Organoid. Its jaws were clamped on the tip of my tail, and it was tugging at it in a vain attempt to keep me from the boy. Roaring in fury, I spun and bit into the Organoid's neck, causing it to scream and release my tail. I threw the Organoid to the ground and released its neck. Snorting in disgust, I kicked it, sending it tumbling. The Organoid came to rest on its back, and stayed still.

_'Good Shadow. Now… finish off the boy, he has resisted me for the last time!'_

The Dark Kaiser laughed as I walked towards the young man collapsed on the ground. As I approached him, he began to stir. He moaned, and lifted his head.

"Ow, my head…" he trailed off as I slammed my foot down. He looked up at me with pain-filled eyes as leaned down and roared at him loudly, a last warning.

"Hey Shadow." I glared at him and growled.

"Shadow come on." I growled louder and bared my sharp teeth threateningly.

"I guess there are worse ways things could have ended for us…" he groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. I roared again, watching him struggle to his feet.

_'What does he mean 'us'?' _I thought, watching him carefully. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Well, I suppose it's just my fate to be destroyed by you..." He said sadly and reached out towards me.

_'What is he doing? Why isn't he afraid of me?! I could kill him easily with a simple snap of my jaws or swipe from my talons!' _I thought quickly as he took a step towards me. I backed away, not understanding his strange actions. He reached up and placed his right hand on my snout. I growled and tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I snarled fiercely and twisted my head around in an attempt to shake off his hand, but for some reason the feeling of his hand on my muzzle was very soothing, and I calmed down. I ceased my snarling, and stilled.

His touch felt very familiar; it put me at ease. I shifted my weight and lowered my head to look him in the eyes. He looked right back into mine without the slightest hint of fear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to see you're still alive…" tears filled his eyes as he groaned and lowered his head, obviously in pain, "… and that's all… that I ever could have asked for…" he groaned weakly and collapsed to the ground with a _thud_, his hand sliding off my snout.

_'Still… alive? What does he mean 'still alive'? Why is he happy to see me?' _I stood there, pondering his words for a moment, but then the memories came flooding back- my taming, the Zaber Fang's demise, the explosion of the Geno Saurer, the years in the desert, evolving the Geno Saurer, the Charged Particle Beam, everything. My eyes widened in shock, recognizing…_ 'Raven! No!' _I looked down at the boy at my feet. _'Were those… tears in Raven's eyes? Why is he here?' _I leaned down to him, growling quietly as I looked him over, realizing just how badly I had injured him.

His side was bruised from the blows from my heavy tail, and I probably broke a few ribs, for his breathing was shallow and labored. He was covered in cuts and scrapes from getting thrown across the rough, stone floor. I whimpered softly, the fact I had done all of this to… to Raven… my true master, dawning on me. I was scared, he wasn't moving, and his breathing was so faint I could barely see his chest rising and falling with each labored breath. His wounds were very bad, and his lack of movement distressed me.

I growled loudly and gently nudged his arm, trying to wake him up. He didn't react, and I became even more worried. I purred quietly and softly nosed the inside of his shoulder, hoping to get a response from the ebony-haired pilot, but to no avail.

"What's the matter Shadow? Finish him off!" The Dark Kaiser commanded, wanting me to finish off my wounded prey. I snorted and lifted my head, glaring at the Kaiser.

Growling fiercely, I stood over Raven defensively, trying to protect the young Zoid pilot from any further harm. I narrowed my eyes, my teeth bared threateningly. He merely laughed at my sad display of force.

"Humph. So… he's managed to tame you again has he? How foolish…" he smirked and began to glow. I ducked down, trying to shield Raven from the attack I knew was coming. I heard the same strange noise I had heard earlier, and I felt something crash into me. The wave of energy hit me full-on. I roared in pain as I was knocked backwards into a large rock and collapsed to the ground, my strength gone. I forced my eyes open and glared at the Kaiser.

"Getting caught up in such pathetic emotions… what did you hope to accomplish by challenging me, Organoid? You should know that there's nothing left in this world that can stand against my will." He sneered at my plight until a strange noise somewhere off to my right distracted the Kaiser away from Raven and I.

I was too weak to even growl at him, let alone do anything. I looked down at Raven to see if he had been hurt in the attack. He didn't seem to have any new injuries; my split-second action had protected him from the brunt of the blow. I tried to stand, but my body refused to listen, so I just laid there.

The Kaiser was distracted by another Zoidian girl; the one that always followed Van, so I knew Raven was safe for the moment. I took the chance to rest, trying to recover enough energy to either fight or escape. A few minutes later Prozen left with the Zoidian girl, Fiona, leaving Raven and I alone.

_'This may be the only chance I'll get to escape and get Raven out of here…' _I had gathered enough strength to get up, but it was still very difficult to move. I slowly made my way over to Raven's side and leaned down. Purring quietly, I softly nuzzled his outstretched hand, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. Pushing my snout gently into his hand, I squeezed my eyes shut and whined loudly; the closest thing to crying an Organoid is capable of.

Calming down slightly, I became aware of a shuffling off to my right. I froze, afraid the Kaiser had returned. I was relieved when I saw the sounds' source- the blue Organoid, Specula, as she stood up shakily and tried to reach her mistress. I started to turn back to Raven, when a different noise caught my attention. I turned towards the direction the sound had come from, which also happened to be the way the Dark Kaiser had exited. Instantly, I thought Prozen had returned, but his absence said otherwise. Specula heard as well, for she was facing the same direction. The noise sounded familiar, like a far-off, scattered memory. Then it hit me, the sound…

"Zoid Eve…" I growled, recognizing the Eve's voice.

_'Come…' _I couldn't resist the Zoid Eve. Reluctantly, I left Raven and followed Specula out of the cavern in energy form. When I landed, I found myself on a ledge overlooking the Zoid Eve. The Eve was still inactive, meaning the true Death Saurer still slept.

Suddenly, the cavern was filled with a bright, blue light. Through squinted eyes I determined it was emanating from the Zoid Eve. The light filled me with energy, and heightened my senses. I felt like I could bask in that light forever, but I sensed something was terribly wrong.

Fearing Raven was in danger, I turned back into my energy form and shot back to the cavern. As I feared, something was terribly wrong- the cavern was collapsing! I landed beside Raven and roared a warning as Specula landed beside Reese. I leaned down and softly nudged Raven's shoulder, praying he would get up. I became distressed when he didn't react.

_'Raven, please! Get up!' _I screamed in my head. As if in response, Raven moaned weakly and lifted his head.

"Sh-Shadow…" he groaned, obviously in a lot of pain.

I growled soothingly, and then leaned back. Roaring loudly, my chest panels opened widely, revealing the hollow space inside. A whirlwind of cords shot out from the cavity, gently wrapping around him. I pulled him inside and closed the panels protectively over him. Roaring out, I transformed into my energy form and bolted away, followed closely by Specula as the cavern ceiling caved in.

Emerging from the cave, I searched for a place to land. I saw the Geno Breaker in a stand of trees down to my left, but a small break in the trees to its right would be much easier to land in. Specula landed by the Geno Breaker as I circled above the break. _'Where is the Psycho Geno Saurer?'_ I thought as I noticed its absence. I dismissed the thought as I glided down and landed, materializing in the center of the dusty clearing.

With a quiet hiss my chest panels opened, revealing Raven, wrapped securely by countless wires. His eyes were closed and his breathing was faint, which worried me. He groaned weakly as the wires that held him slipped silently off. As the last wires released him, he collapsed to ground and lay on his side. I leaned down and gently nosed his shoulder, growling quietly. He moaned and opened his eyes slightly. He reached up and laid his hand on my snout.

"Hey Shadow…" he smiled and ran his hand up and down my muzzle. I purred loudly and pushed back against his hand. Groaning, he sat up and withdrew his hand, putting it over his right side, where I had hit him.

"Ow… man Shadow, you really got me good!" he smirked, laughing.

I chuckled, and playfully butted him in the chest. It knocked him over onto his back, and his stunned expression only made me laugh harder.

"Oh… you think that's funny?" he smiled and lightly kicked me on the nose. I yelped, and then mock growled at him.

"Oh, you did it now!" I roared and pounced on him playfully, careful of his wounded side, and pinned him down so he couldn't move. He struggled at first, then stopped and looked up at me, smiling.

"What's so funny, Raven?" I sneered.

"This!" he replied, smirking. He pushed his feet into my stomach, not forcefully, but just enough to knock me off backwards. I landed on my side, and watched him stand up and walk up next to me.

"Ha ha, I got you good, Shadow!" he laughed. He let his guard down, and I saw my chance. I whipped my tail across the ground and knocked Raven's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back.

"Now I got you good, Raven!" I laughed as I started to stand up. He sat up and grinned at me.

"Very funny Shadow, now take this!" he tackled me, sending us both tumbling over each other, laughing. When we stopped, I was on top.

"Nice try Raven, but not good enough!" I smirked as I pinned him on his back with my foot. He struggled, but eventually gave up, gasping for breath.

"Okay, you win Shadow." He muttered. I cocked my head, narrowing my eyes disbelievingly, and I didn't let him up. "I promise, I won't do anything, Shadow." He added. I grinned and released him. He didn't get up; he just stayed there, trying to catch his breath.

"That was fun Raven, but I clearly won!" I snickered, leaning down to him.

"You wish!" Raven laughed and swatted my nose. I growled playfully and nipped at his hand. Laughing, he sat up, and I nosed him again, though not as forcefully. I expected him to push me away or swat me again, but I didn't expect to feel his arms wrap around my snout and his head resting on my muzzle.

"I missed you so much, Shadow." He whispered, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes and exhaled in a sigh.

"I missed you too, Raven." I answered.

"I never want to be alone again, Shadow." He said quietly.

"I promise Raven, I'll never leave you again." I reassured him. I felt his grip tighten, and was surprised to feel tears fall on my muzzle. I purred soothingly, and he calmed down considerably. He released my snout and wiped his face. I walked behind him and nudged his shoulder.

"We should be getting back, your wounds need attention." I growled quietly.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he turned his head and looked at me.

I turned and started to walk back to the Zoid, but Raven had other plans. The second I let my guard down, he spun around and grabbed my ankle, pulling it out from under me. I roared in surprise as I lost my balance and fell to the ground with a _thud_. I looked back to see Raven, hands around my ankle, smiling broadly.

"Never turn your back Shadow!" he laughed.

I snorted, slightly angry at first, but I smirked when I saw an opening. I flicked my tail around and smacked Raven in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head where I had hit him, "What did I do?!" he added as he stood up.

"This!" I whipped my tail around, catching his ankle, causing him to fall the same way I had. Laughing, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Oww…" he groaned as he propped himself up on his elbow, "Well… I should have seen that coming!" he laughed. I snickered and walked behind him.

"Shadow, wh-" he stopped as I leaned down and bit lightly into the back of his jacket collar. Gently, I lifted him up, like a tiger would her cub.

"Shadow put me down." He commanded sternly when his feet no longer touched the ground. I didn't move or make any notion that I heard him.

"Shadow, put me down NOW!!" he yelled, becoming frustrated that I wasn't listening.

"No." I said evilly, lifting him up higher.

"And why not?" he asked, very annoyed.

"Because if I do you will do something!" I replied, flicking my tail.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just don't talk with your mouth full." He mumbled, crossing his arms, frustrated that he had no say in the matter, and that I was right.

I snickered and started towards the lone Zoid. I carried him most of the way, but it was hard to hold him up. I reached a small path that led to the clearing the Geno Breaker was standing in. Carefully, I set Raven down and opened my jaws, releasing him.

"Thank you, Shadow." He said sarcastically, straightening his jacket.

"You're welcome, Raven." I replied, ignoring his sarcasm.

I led him slowly down the trail, so not to worsen his already bad injuries. It had only been about ten minutes since we escaped the cavern, but it felt like ages had past. I was just glad to be out in the sun and away from Prozen. Lost in thought, I didn't hear Raven stop and start coughing.

"Shadow… can we stop for a minute?" he managed between coughs. I turned to look at him, and realized how pale he looked.

"Of course, Raven. Are you okay?" I asked, turning fully.

"I don't know. I feel kind of dizzy, and I can't st-" he replied, before he started coughing violently again.

"That doesn't sound good, Raven. Sit down for a minute, maybe it will help you stop coughing." I suggested when his coughing fit subsided. He nodded and sat down.

_'What could be wrong with him?' _I thought,_ 'I hope it's not internal bleeding…' _I became afraid that maybe I had caused internal injuries and that scared me._ 'Should I go get help? Or wait and see if it passes?' _I questioned what I should do.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Raven asked, "You got quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm fine Raven. Are you feeling better?" I replied, snapping back to reality.

"A little bit. I think you may have broken one of my ribs." He said, placing a hand on his side.

"Here..." I leaned down next to him, lightly tapping his hand, "… let me see…" He moved his hand away. I lightly pressed my nose against his side, feeling his ribs. Something didn't feel right, so I gently pushed my snout against it. Instantly, Raven jumped and pushed me away.

"Aw! Shadow! That hurt!" he cried, covering his side again with his hand.

"Sorry Raven, but I think you have a broken rib. Let me make sure…" I growled quietly. He sighed, and moved his hand so I could check. I gently pressed my snout against the same spot, but much more lightly. Raven cringed, but didn't move.

"You have at least two broken ribs, and some are probably cracked." I said, lifting my head away.

"That's not too bad considering how bad you attacked me… I must have been pretty lucky." He said quietly. I started to feel bad, because I was the reason he was in pain. Sensing this, he reached up and laid his right hand on my head. "But that's okay boy, I know it wasn't your fault." He rubbed my snout. I closed my eyes and purred, happy he had forgiven me.

"Raven? Why were you there when I woke up? How did you find me?" I asked quietly, opening my eyes.

"Reese brought me here," Raven said, "She said something about a Zoid Eve and that you were going to be near it. I really have no idea what she was talking about."

"Zoid Eve is the source of all Zoids' power, can awaken the true Death Saurer, and she revived me. I think Prozen might be trying to reawaken the Death Saurer, which would mean the death of everything..." I trailed off, the reality that a repeat of the Zoidians' tragedy was very possible dawning on me.

"Well, we can't let that happen..." Raven said as he got to his feet, "C'mon, let's stop Prozen before he unleashes that monster... again..."

"And Van can't do it on his own..."

_**.:End of Rebirthing:.  
.:May Continue:.**_

* * *

**AN****- **What do you think? I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I wrote this from memory since I haven't seen those episodes in awhile. I am thinking of continuing into the final episodes, but I'm not sure. If you want me to continue, please tell me in a review or PM. Please keep your reviews kind, and no flamers!! I am open to criticism, but please don't be too nit-picky, this _is _my first fic. I originally was going to make this a songfic to the song _Rebirthing_ by the Christian rock group _Skillet_, but I decided not to, and to just leave it a normal one-shot. But you guys should definatly check out the song, it rocks!! Lol. Please review! I want some feedback!:P I will announce whether or not I will continue in my profile. New chapters will take a long time to get posted if I do decide to continue, just a heads-up. I'm still unsure of weither or not I should continue with this fic. There is a poll in my profile where you can vote on what I should do with this fic. I really want to continue, I'm just not sure. Please vote in my profile guys, I need help deciding what to do! Now go forth and send me your reviews and votes!XP

**_Ibeyla :P_**


End file.
